The New Girl
by QuinSeparable
Summary: There's a new girl at Middleton High, but is there more to her than what everyone sees? Kim is suspicious, but are her suspicions justified or is she just jealous of the attention Ron's getting from the new girl?
1. Quin Separable

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kim Possible or anybody else in it. However, Quin Separable, Dr. Roberts and Professor Juni are mine. Please do not use without permission. I am not making any money off this story so no one sue me!

* * *

Kim Possible, the world famous teen hero, and her sidekick, Ron Stoppable were sitting in their booth at Bueno Nacho eating. 

Kim looked over at Ron, who wasn't eating - an unusual thing for him.

"Ron, what's the matter?" she asked.

"Oh, Kim. It's the new kid at school, Quin . . ." Ron stopped in mid sentence as Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat, walked out of his pocket and began to eat some of his nachos.

"What about her?" Kim asked.

"I don't know. She's so nice. So, so, well, I don't know, but I think I like her." Ron said.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Ron, you have a crush on like, all the girls at Middleton High."

"Yeah, but I think that she's the one!" Ron exclaimed.

Kim gave him a 'this-will-last-a-day' glance.

As Ron opened his mouth to say something, an all to familiar beep came from behind Kim. She reached into her backpack and pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked.

"There's been a robbery at the secret lab in Tennessee." Wade replied.

"What was stolen?" Kim asked.

"I'll let Dr. Roberts tell you." Wade replied.

"Well, we'll some transportation . . ." Kim started, but was interrupted by Wade.

"Already done. I've talked to Professor Juni. She'll give you a lift." Wade said.

"Thanks Wade." Kim said as she turned off her Kimmunicator. She started to get up, then noticed that Ron was still sitting. "Hey, Ron. You comin'?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Ron replied, still half in space.

_Wow, this is bad_. Kim said to herself as Ron followed her out of Bueno Nacho.

* * *

"Come in, Kim Possible." said Dr. Roberts as Kim and Ron made their way into the secret lab.

"So, Dr. Roberts, what was stolen?" Kim asked.

Dr. Roberts looked around as if to make sure no one was watching. Then, low, he whispered: "Project MM1000." Dr. Roberts replied.

"Which would be . . .?" Kim asked.

"A device we just developed. It stands for the MiniMizer." Dr. Roberts said. "It shrinks things."

"What does the 1000 stand for?" Ron asked absentmindedly.

"Oh, noting really. It just made it sound more interesting." Dr. Roberts replied. Kim looked at him, then went over to examine the crime scene.

Kim picked up a small hair. She reached into her backpack and withdrew her Kimmunicator. "Wade, I'm sending you a piece of hair I found here. I need it analyzed."

"Alright." Wade replied. Kim set the piece of hair into her Kimmunicator, then shut it off and waited for Wade to reply.

Five minutes later, a beeping noise came from her handheld.

"Go Wade." Kim said.

"It's hair alright. Dark hair. And it belongs to Shego." Wade said.

"Alright. Thanks Wade." Kim said as she turned her Kimmunicator off and put it into her backpack.

"Ron, did you hear that?" Kim asked.

"Yeah." Ron replied.

Kim let out an angry sigh then turned to Dr. Roberts. "We have to head home, but we'll be back later."

Dr. Roberts nodded. "Alright."

* * *

"Ron! That history paper was due today and you're telling me that you hardly even begun it!" Kim exclaimed the next day as Ron leaned against her locker. 

"I couldn't concentrate on it." Ron replied. Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket when he heard Kim. Obviously, Kim had awoken him from his afternoon nap.

"What was bothering you?" Kim asked. Then, as an afterthought, Kim said, "Let me guess, Quin." Ron nodded. "You know, I would really like to meet this girl." Kim said.

"Well, you can get your chance. Her she comes." Ron remarked nervously.

Kim turned and saw a tall, bright blue-eyed girl walk toward them. She had long, black hair that Kim thought totally contradicted her eye color. The girl looked like she was very strong, but there was a friendly look in her eyes. She wore blue jeans and a gray t-shirt.

The girl stopped at her locker that was right next to Ron's. Kim looked over at her.

The girl saw her looking at her and walked over to them. Kim had to keep from laughing because Ron was looking more nervous than anytime he had to go with Kim on a mission.

"Hi. I'm Kim Possible." Kim said as she shook hands with the girl.

"I'm Quin Separable." the girl replied.

"Glad to meet you. This is my best friend, Ron Stoppable." Kim said, pointing at Ron.

"Yeah, I've seen you around school." Quin remarked as she gave him a small smile. Ron looked like he wanted to melt into a puddle then and there. Kim struggled to keep from laughing, though it wasn't easy.

"So, are you new here?" Kim asked, although she pretty much already knew the answer.

Quin nodded. "Yeah. I just moved here from Michigan."

"Where in Michigan?" Ron asked nervously.

"Up in the north. It's so beautiful there and I really hated to leave it." Quin replied.

"Why did you then?" Ron asked.

"Uh, well, my parents live here . . ." Quin replied.

Kim felt like she was trying to hide something from them.

"So you didn't live with your parents before? What did you live with your grandparents or something?" Ron asked.

Quin looked a little uneasy. She looked at Kim and must have seen something in her face, for she quickly changed the subject. "Uh, hey Ron. Do you want to show me around the school?"

Ron, not even noticing her sudden change in subject just shrugged. "Yeah sure." He turned to Kim. "I'll see ya later!"

"Bye." Kim replied as she watched the two walk off. Kim tried to shrug off an uneasy feeling she felt about Quin, but she couldn't.

Kim opened her locker and signaled Wade.

"Hey Kim. What's up?" Wade asked.

"Wade, can you do a search for me?" Kim asked.

"Sure. What do you want to search?" Wade asked.

"I want you to do a background search for a 'Quin Separable'. Start in the school records and work back. Look for anything suspicious." Kim said.

Wade gave her a puzzled look. "Ok." he said.

"Thanks." Kim replied. "Let me know when you find anything."

"Sure." Wade said as he signed out. Kim shut her locker door and walked to her 5th period class.

* * *

Okay, now review! I'm going to try to get the next part ASAP, but I'm writing like 8 other fics (and I'm not exaggerating either!) so it might be a while inbetween updates! 


	2. A Shocking Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, or anyone else that's on the TV show. Disney does. I own Quin. That's about it. Nobody sue me. I don't have anything of much interest anyway.  
  
japanesejewel: Yay! You're my first reviewer! Here's the next chapter for you!  
  
alan is my friend(): Thanks for the review. Maybe your theory will be confirmed . . . maybe not. lol  
  
Ok, here it is:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim opened her locker to put in her books that she wouldn't need and pick up the ones that she would need for her homework. Just as she was about to shut her locker door and head home, Wade appeared on her computer.  
  
"What do ya got, Wade?" Kim asked.  
  
"That information on Quin Separable." Wade replied.  
  
"Did you find anything suspicious in our school records?" Kim said.  
  
"No. Not in the school records. But when I tried to get the information from her old high school that's on this record, I couldn't find her. I searched all through her home state and found no 'Quin Separable'." Wade replied.  
  
"That's weird." Kim said, moving a strand of hair that got into her face. "Why would she lie about her name?"  
  
Wade shook his head. "Can you get some sort of photo? I'll see if I can scan the sites and find anything then."  
  
"I'll introduce her to you just as soon as she and Ron come back." Kim said. Just as soon as the words were out of Kim's mouth, Ron and Quin came into view.  
  
"Quin! Come here. I want you to meet a friend of ours." Kim said.  
  
"I'll meet any friend of Ron's." Quin said. She looked up and quickly added: "And yours."  
  
Kim gave her a fake smile, but she felt like rolling her eyes. Kim didn't trust Quin much anymore.  
  
"Quin, this is Wade. Wade, this is Quin." Kim said.  
  
"Hi Quin." Wade said.  
  
"Hello Wade." Quin replied. "Now, I hate to cut this visit short, but I have some stuff I have to do."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Ron asked.  
  
"You can count on it." Quin said, giving him a small smile. Ron blushed.   
  
Quin got her books out of her locker and walked away.  
  
Ron looked at Kim. "Isn't she the nicest person you've ever met?"   
  
"Uh, Ron, I hate to burst your bubble, but I don't trust Quin very much." Kim said.  
  
Ron looked at her. "Why not?"  
  
"I wasn't sure I liked her reaction when you started asking her about why she moved. She seemed so hesitant and she never answered your question." Kim started to explain.  
  
"So what? Maybe her 'rents are divorced." Ron replied.  
  
"I don't think so." Kim said quickly. "Anyway, I asked Wade to do a search on her, and in Michigan, there's no record of a 'Quin Separable'."   
  
Ron looked at her. "Kim, you don't need to worry about her. She's cool." Then, as if Kim's words had just hit his brain, Ron said: "Whoa, whoa. Back up! You had Wade do a search on her?! Kim, that's an invasion of privacy."   
  
Kim gave an exasperated sigh. "Ron! There is no record of her! Doesn't that seem weird to you?"  
  
"No. I mean yes. I mean . . . arg Kim! You're not on a mission!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
"I know I'm not. I just don't trust her." Kim replied. "I'd advise you not to get to close to her. You never know what she's done."   
  
"Yeah Kim, she's in league with Drakkin and Shego!" Ron said sarcastically. "Kim, I'm going. I'll see you later."  
  
"Ron!" Kim called, but Ron ignored her and walked out of the building. She turned to Wade. "Well, that didn't go as well as I wanted it to."  
  
"It didn't go well at all." Wade said.  
  
"I know. I hope he doesn't stay mad at me." Kim said. For a moment she was silent. She looked up at Wade. "Did you get her picture?"  
  
"Yeah." Wade replied. "I'm going to do some searching. I'll let you know when I found something."  
  
"Thanks Wade. Oh and by the way, how's the search for Shego and the MiniMizer 1000 coming?" Kim asked.  
  
"It's coming up. I'm following up on some leads. I'll let you know if something turns up." Wade said.  
  
"Okay, thanks. See ya Wade." Kim said.  
  
"Bye." Wade replied as he disappeared from the screen. Kim shut her locker and walked out of the school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The beeping of her Kimmunicator got her attention away from her homework.  
  
"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked.  
  
"Kim, I found where Drakkin and Shego are at." Wade said.  
  
"Where?" Kim asked.  
  
"They're right here in Middleton." Wade replied.  
  
"What?! Where?" Kim asked.  
  
Wade showed her a map. "See where that dot it? That's where my scans show they're at."  
  
"That's where the old toy factory used to be. Thanks Wade. I'll get Ron if he's not still mad at me." Kim said as she turned off the Kimmunicator. She ran downstairs. "Mom! Dad!" she called.  
  
"We're down here, Kimmie." Kim's mom said.  
  
"Mom, I need a ride to the old abandoned toy factory." Kim said. "Wade's found Drakkin and he's up to no good I'm sure."  
  
"Alright Kimmie - cub. Let me get my coat." Kim's mom said as she walked out of the room.   
  
"Oh and mom, can we pick up Ron on the way?" Kim called to her mother who was now in another room.  
  
"Sure hon!" Kim's mom called back.   
  
"Thanks." Kim said as her mother emerged from the other room with her jacket on and keys in hand.  
  
The two walked out to the car. They hopped in and drove to Ron's house.  
  
"I'll be right back." Kim said as she got out of the car and walked up to the door. Kim sighed as she rang the doorbell.  
  
She waited a few moments until Ron's father opened the door.  
  
"Oh. Hello Kimberly." Mr. Stoppable said.  
  
"Hello Mr. Stoppable. Is Ron here?" Kim asked.  
  
Ron's father nodded. "Come in. I'll go get him." he said as Kim followed him in. "Ronald! Kimberly's here."  
  
"I'm coming!" Ron called from his room.  
  
\\Well, he must not be mad at me.// Kim thought to herself as Ron emerged from his room.  
  
"Hey Ron. Drakkin's at the old abandoned toy factory." Kim said.   
  
"Can I talk to you in my room?" Ron asked.   
  
Kim shrugged. "Sure." She followed Ron to his room. Once inside, Ron shut his door. "What's up Ron?"  
  
"I can't go with you." Ron said.  
  
"What? Why not." Kim asked.  
  
"Kim! Duh! You were talking bad about my girl." Ron replied obviously still angry.  
  
"Your girl? What, you meet her one day and now your dating her?" Kim asked.  
  
"Well, not yet. But soon!" Ron said.  
  
Kim gave an exasperated sigh. "Ron, will you stop acting so childish?! I mean, I don't trust her. She either lied about where she lived, her name, or heck both!" she tried to reason with him.  
  
"Kim, I don't care about that. I like her." Ron replied.  
  
"But Ron . . .!" Kim started, but was interrupted by Ron's hand going up.  
  
"Kim, I can't. I'm sorry." Ron said. Kim sighed as she walked out of his room. She passed Ron's mom. "Goodbye Mrs. Stoppable."  
  
"Good bye Kimberly." Ron's mom replied. Kim walked back to the car and got in.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Mrs. Possible asked.  
  
"He's not coming." Kim answered as she buckled her seat belt and th car began to move.  
  
"Why not?" Mrs. Possible asked.  
  
"I guess he's still mad at me." Kim answered, putting her head in her hands.  
  
"What happened? Did you two have another fight?" Mrs. Possible asked.  
  
"Yeah. Ron likes this new girl in school, but I don't trust her." Kim answered as her mother pulled into the old toy factory. "Bye mom!"  
  
"Go get 'em Kimmie." Mrs. Possible said as she drove off.   
  
Kim walked into the building, knowing Drakkin and Shego were inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wade sat sleepily in his chair. He was trying to match the picture of "Quin Separable" with pictures from newspaper clippings just to see what he'd find.  
  
Meanwhile, he was also making sure Kim was doing alright.  
  
\\Oh, she's fine. I need to see what I can find out about this new girl.// Wade thought to himself. He took a sip of his pop and nearly spit it out when he came across a newspaper article.  
  
"Oh no." Wade muttered as he signaled Kim on her Kimmunicator and hoped she wasn't in the middle of battle.  
  
But there was no answer. He turned the Kimmunicator on and saw that it was in a very dark place.  
  
Instead of trying to figure out why it was down there, Wade picked up the phone and called Ron, although he knew that he and Kim had an argument.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ron! It's for you!" Mr. Stoppable called as he answered the phone.  
  
"Alright. I'll take it in my room!" Ron called back as he picked up the phone in his room, thinking it was going to be Quin.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ron! It's me!" came the voice on the other line.  
  
"Wade? Why are you calling me?" Ron asked.  
  
"I need to talk to Kim, but I can't get her in on the Kimmunicator. I think something might have happened to her. I need you to go see." Wade replied.  
  
"But I . . ." Ron started. But thinking Kim might need his help said: "Alright I'm going."  
  
He hung up the phone and ran downstairs.  
  
"Son? Where are you going?" Mrs. Stoppable asked.  
  
"Kim might be in trouble!" Ron called as he ran out the front door, hopped on his bike, and rode off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Kim's Battle

You all know I don't own Kim Possible or anybody else on the TV show, Disney does. I only own Quin.  
  
~alan is my friend(): maybe this chapter will prove\disprove your theory. Thanx for reviewing!~  
  
~Yamal: No, thank you for reviewing my fic! lol~  
  
~chris-warren876: thanx for reviewing! And about wanting to see Ron\Quin together, you never know (cuz frankly, I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with that! lol)~  
  
And let me know if you reviewed Chap. 2 and I didn't list you. I'm horrible with that stuff! lol  
  
And without further ado, here it is!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Kim snuck into the old toy factory. She heard Drakkin and Shego talking about something that she couldn't quite make out.  
  
Although she pretty much already knew what they were talking about - taking over the world and the normal stuff supervillains talked about.  
  
Kim hid behind a stack of boxes and peeked out between two. She saw Drakkin walking and talking the way he normally did and Shego wasn't even listening.  
  
\\That figures.// Kim thought as she continued to look. She saw this huge machine that Kim guessed was the MiniMizer1000.   
  
She quickly ducked back behind the box when Shego turned her way. For a few seconds Kim didn't hear anything.  
  
"Come for a visit Kimmie?" came an all too familiar voice. Kim spun around and saw Shego behind her.  
  
"I came to get back what belongs to Dr. Roberts." Kim replied, standing up.  
  
Shego jumped toward Kim, but Kim dodged to the right and Shego flew headfirst in the stack of boxes.  
  
Kim did a backflip away from Shego.   
  
"Kim Possible?!" Drakkin exclaimed when he saw her.  
  
"The one and only." Kim remarked as she jumped back as Shego came at her again.   
  
The two were locked in combat when Kim heard a sound. She glanced up quickly and saw Quin standing behind Shego.  
  
"What the . . .Quin? What are you doing here?!" Kim asked as she used Shego's head as a spring board and jumped off and landed beside Quin.  
  
"What are you doing here Kim?!" Quin asked, as equally surprised as Kim.  
  
"Uh, saving the world. That's what I do." Kim answered as if it should be obvious. She turned to see if Shego was coming at her or not. She saw that she was standing next to Dr. Drakkin, smirking.  
  
Kim turned back to Quin. "So, what are you doing here?"   
  
Quin shifted her weight from one side to the other and back again.  
  
"Hello?!" Kim called. "I told you why I'm here, now you tell me why you're here."  
  
Quin stuttered. "I um, I ah . . ."  
  
Shego sighed, annoyed with Quin. "She's with us."  
  
Kim looked at Quin, momentarily confused. "What does she mean?" she asked Quin.  
  
Quin sighed. "Just what she said."  
  
"You mean, you are in league with Drakkin and Shego?! But why?!" Kim asked, totally shocked.  
  
Quin looked at Kim. "They -"  
  
"Enough chit-chat!" Drakkin commanded Quin. "Get on with it!"  
  
"But Drakkin . . ." Quin started.  
  
"Listen, you aren't going to talk back to me like Shego does! You promised you wouldn't!" Drakkin said, coming toward Quin. "You obey me! Now, get on with it!"  
  
Quin nodded as she turned to Kim. "I'm sorry." she muttered to Kim as she made a fist and punched at Kim.  
  
Kim, who hadn't been expecting it, didn't have time to dodge the blow and Quin's fist connected with Kim's face.  
  
Kim staggered back, but quickly regained her balance. A bruise started to form on her face where Quin had hit her.  
  
Kim was able to dodge the other punches Quin threw at her and Kim did a handstand and kicked Quin almost in the exact same spot that Quin had gotten her.  
  
Quin flew back and landed on her back. She struggled to get up and Shego stepped into the fight.  
  
"Two against one? How fair is that Shego?" Kim asked.  
  
"The way I like it." Shego replied. "Especially with you."  
  
"I feel so special." Kim grunted sarcastically as they fought.  
  
Kim almost had Shego pinned - something that happened once in a great while - when someone grabbed her from behind.  
  
Kim turned as much as she could to see that it was Quin holding her back. Kim struggled in Quin's firm grasp and Quin, not being much bigger than Kim, had a hard time holding onto her.  
  
But that small distraction was all Shego needed to get out of the corner and charge at Kim.  
  
Kim, seeing the danger, thrust her elbows backward into Quin's stomach as hard as she could. Quin's grip on her slackened considerably and Kim heard her fall to the ground, gasping for air. Kim met Shego in midair and Shego slashed at Kim with her green-glowing hands. They both fell to the ground and Kim picked up a piece of pipe and blocked Shego's hands with it.  
  
Meanwhile, Quin groaned as she rubbed her side where Kim had elbowed her. She turned and saw Drakkin staring at her so she got up, finally having air in her lungs. She looked over at Kim and Shego and saw that they were locked in serious combat.   
  
Then Quin heard a beep coming from that direction. Kim launched herself off a stack of boards and landed somewhere behind a some boxes loaded with dolls. Kim grabbed her handheld and just as she was about to turn it on, Shego kicked it out of Kim's hands - the handheld still beeping. Quin saw the small device land in a hole in the floor.  
  
Kim jumped up away from Shego, panting. Kim knew that she wasn't going to hold out much longer. Shego slashed at Kim's side with her glowing finger and Kim let out a shriek of pain as Shego's "claws" made contact with her side. Kim jumped away from Shego and as quickly as she could, examined the wound. It wasn't too deep, but deep enough to bleed hard. Kim come back at Shego with amazing force.   
  
Quin jumped in and joined the fight like she was determined to help Shego. Now Kim knew she wasn't last at this pace - not with two against one and her injury.  
  
Just as Kim was about to jump away from the two, Quin sent a carefully aimed kick into Kim's stomach. Kim felt all the air rushing out of her lungs as she crash to the floor, clutching her side and panting and gasping for air - much in the same way Quin had.  
  
Drakkin laughed in triumph as Shego and Quin grabbed Kim's arms and brought her over to Drakkin.  
  
"Well, lookie here." Drakkin said as he looked at Kim. "Kim Possible - the teen hero that's defeated me more times than I want to remember - is captured . . . and it's all thanks to Quin."  
  
Shego cleared her throat and glared at Drakkin.  
  
"A - and Shego." Drakkin quickly added. Shego nodded, only half listening as she held Kim who was now starting to struggle in Shego and Quin's grasp, but every move sent some pain up her side. "What should we do with her?" Drakkin asked in the most evil voice he could manage. Beside her, Kim felt Quin sigh unhappily.  
  
As Drakkin was thinking, \\Which,// Kim thought to herself \\could take a while//, a noise from the doorway was heard by everyone in the room.  
  
"Shego, go see what that was!" Drakkin commanded.  
  
"Do you really want me to let Kimmie here go?" Shego asked.  
  
Drakkin considered that for a moment, then he turned to Quin. "Quin -"  
  
"Yeah, I know, go see what that noise was." Quin finished, her voice flat as if she were repeating something she heard for the millionth time.  
  
As Quin let go of Kim, Kim felt Shego's grasp grow stronger - enough to bruise Kim's arm. Kim knew she had to get out and get some pressure on her wound before she bled to death. Meanwhile, Quin walked over to the direction the sound came from and Kim heard her gasp.  
  
"Ron?!" Kim heard her exclaimed more surprised than where Kim had seen her.  
  
"Quin?!" Ron exclaimed, as equally - if not more - surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Get him!" Drakkin commanded behind her. Quin turned back to Ron, thinking \\Do I really want to do something to hurt this boy who was so nice to me before?//  
  
"What are you waiting for Quin? Get him!" Drakkin commanded in an very irritated voice.   
  
"Kim!" Ron suddenly called, seeing his best friend in Shego's clutches.  
  
"Ron?" Kim panted, starting to feel weak from blood loss. "I thought you were mad at me?"  
  
"Wade called me and told me you never answered the Kimmunicator." Ron replied, noticing that Kim was acting strange.  
  
"Quin?! What are you waiting for?! You could have captured him by now!!" Drakkin interrupted, losing his patience with Quin.  
  
"Doctor D. -" Quin started, but was interrupted by Shego.  
  
"Hey, that's my line!" Shego exclaimed, loosening her grip on Kim only a little.  
  
But that was all the time Kim needed. She gave a hard jerk - even though when she did, it sent a tremendous amount of pain through her body -, then she pulled free of Shego's grip.  
  
Shego, surprised, started falling. But, being the acrobat she was, Shego was able to twist her body and flipped off the ground before she could hit it.  
  
Kim grabbed Ron's arm and started running.  
  
"Um, KP, aren't we going to stay and fight?" Ron asked.  
  
"I can't Ron." Kim said in a tired voice.  
  
"Why not?" Ron asked. "Wait. What's wrong?"   
  
Kim pulled Ron behind a huge stack of crates. Noiselessly they sat as Kim moved her hand away from her side wound.  
  
"Kim!" Ron exclaimed. "What happened?"  
  
But Kim never had a chance to answer. Shego and Quin kicked the crates, that shielded them from their view, over.   
  
"Get down!" Ron called as he pushed Kim to the floor and used his body to shield her.  
  
"Ron!" he heard Quin call.   
  
Shego laughed. "That got 'em!"  
  
But Ron moved around and the broken boards shifted off to the side. He stood and grabbed Kim's arm and pulled her up. Quin looked at Kim and saw that she looked like she was about to faint.  
  
Shego used those slow seconds to her advantage. As Ron was helping Kim to the door, Shego jumped through the air and landed right in the doorway.   
  
"You're not going anywhere." Shego said menacingly. Behind Quin, Drakkin was mumbling something inaudible.  
  
Shego backed Ron, who was now almost dragging Kim, into a corner. She seemed pleased with her position of power. Behind them, Drakkin laughed gleefully, thinking that this time they were going to beat Kim Possible.  
  
Quin looked at Drakkin who was paying no attention to her. Quin turned back and looked over at Ron and saw the fear in his eyes.  
  
Not fear for himself, fear for his best friend.   
  
Quin was faced with the hardest decision that she thought she was ever going to have to make: disobey someone she looked up to or watch as the only person in the world who had ever showed interest in her be destroyed.  
  
It seemed like hours when in fact, it had only been seconds when she made her decision. Quin charged at Shego and sweep-kicked her in the back of the knee.  
  
This time, Shego didn't have time to react. She fell to the floor.  
  
"Go!!" Quin yelled at Ron. Kim mumbled something, but Ron couldn't make out what it was. He picked Kim up, the adrenaline that was running in his body giving him the strength to pick her up, and ran out of the building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I had a good time writing this chapter (for some odd reason unknown even to me! hehe) I hope to get the next part out soon! And I love reviews! They give me inspiration to write *hint, hint!* 


	4. Quin's Questions

Yay! The next part of the story is out! Also, in part of the story, Drakkin is written out of character - please no flames because of that! I also want to change the title of the story. Any suggestions?  
  
alan is my friend(): Thanks for reviewing. You know, the thought of Shego actually being Quin never crossed my mind. That's a good idea for a future fic!  
  
khd(): I'm glad you thought my story was interseting and good.  
  
Cynthia Krenshaw: Thanks for the review. Here's the next part for ya!  
  
Aeetos: Thanks for the review. You know, I thought about Ron not wanting Kim to go on a mission alone, but it has happened in one of the episodes. Besides, I had to have some way to move the story. hehe.  
  
chris-warren876: Here's your update!  
  
japanesejewel: Here's your quick update! Hehe. You like just reviewed this!   
  
Here you all go. Sorry it's kinda short!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim awoke sometime later to see people standing above her. Kim had to blink the fuzziness in her eyes away and, as her vision cleared, saw that Ron, her parents and the tweebs - Kim's twin brothers, Jim and Tim - were the ones standing by her bedside. She looked around and saw that she was in the hospital.  
  
"Was my injury that bad?" Kim asked groggily. She wasn't sure if it was from some medication or the gash in her side - or both.  
  
"We weren't sure. That's why we brought you here." Kim's dad replied, obviously worried about his daughter.  
  
"How are you feeling Kim?" Ron asked.  
  
"Much better than I would have if you hadn't showed up." Kim remarked.  
  
"We wouldn't have gotten away if it wasn't for Quin though." Ron replied.  
  
"Ron, what are you talking about? She was helping Doctor Drakkin and Shego." Kim said.   
  
"Uh, KP, I kind of figured that one out. But when you passed out or were close or whatever, and Shego had us pinned up against the wall, Quin kicked Shego in the back of the leg. That's how we got out." Ron said to her.  
  
"Really? Or are you making this up?" Kim asked a little more coldly then she intended to. Then, realizing that it didn't sound like her, said: "I'm sorry Ron. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. The medication's getting to me."  
  
"It's okay Kim. It's making you loopy. I'm down with that." Ron reassured her, but Kim could tell that she had hurt his feelings.  
  
Kim looked up at her father. "So how bad is that gash in my side?" she asked.  
  
Kim's father looked at her. "He said that it somehow got infected - like there was something dirty on Shego's hands and you had a lot of blood loss. But, beside some cleaning out, it only needed stitches. Within a week or so, you should be about as good as new."  
  
"A week?!" Kim exclaimed. "I can't wait that long!" When Kim tried to sit up, the room started to spin.  
  
"Kimmie, lay back down." her mother ordered her as she gently pushed Kim down.  
  
"A week?" Kim repeated. "What if Wade finds a lead on Drakkin?"  
  
"I don't know." Mr. Possible replied. "But you're not going anywhere."  
  
"I could go for you, Kim." Ron suggested.  
  
"Uh, that's okay Ron." Kim said, not really wanting Ron to go off on a mission by himself.  
  
Ron sat down on the side of her bed. "Hey, KP."  
  
"Yeah?" Kim asked.  
  
"Where's the Kimmunicator?" Ron asked.  
  
Kim thought for a moment. "Uh . . . oh. Shego kicked it out of my hands when I tried to answer it. It's still in Drakkin's lair. Why?"  
  
"Wade wanted to talk to you." Ron replied.  
  
"Oh." Kim said. "Did he say what he wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "No. You'd better call him when you're feeling up to it."  
  
"Kimmie, why don't you get some sleep? You've had a rough night." Kim's mother told her.  
  
Kim yawned. "Yeah. I guess I'd better."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A\N: This is where Drakkin was sort of written out of character. Plz no flames!)   
  
Quin knew Drakkin was very mad at her and Shego was even madder. She sat in a chair watching Shego play with those same nails that had cut Kim's flesh.  
  
Quin shuddered at that thought.  
  
Drakkin was in his "office" and he hadn't sent for Quin or even Shego since Kim and Ron got away hours ago. Quin hoped that he wasn't too mad with her, but in her mind knew that he was. And Quin knew the reason why.  
  
She had betrayed them.  
  
Quin never thought she'd actually betray Drakkin and Shego, the first - and for a while only - ones that had seemed to care for her.  
  
That is until she met Ron and Kim.  
  
Quin put her head in her hands. She not only betrayed Drakkin and Shego, but Kim and Ron as well. Quin helped Shego fight Kim. She helped hold Kim when Kim was captured. She helped kick the crates on top of Ron and Kim. It was her fault that Kim got hurt.   
  
Then Quin thought about the "other half" of the situation. Quin had hesitated in helping Shego fight Kim. She didn't make a move to capture Ron when Drakkin told her to. She could have injured Shego when she kicked her in the back of the knee and let the enemy escape.  
  
She betrayed everyone that had ever cared for her.  
  
But then again, why did the people that she care for have to be opposing forces? Why couldn't Kim and Ron and Drakkin and Shego not hate each other? Who was Quin going to have to give up loyalty to? Obviously she couldn't be loyal to both sides.  
  
Quin sighed deeply. \\Where do my loyalties lie? With Drakkin and Shego or Ron and Kim? Who cares more for me? Who is the better choice? Who am I going to have to give up loyalty on? Who am I supposed to trust that they have my best interests in mind?//   
  
These questions swirled around her head. Why did life have to be so complicated?! Why couldn't there be easy choices and the right paths were easy to find?   
  
\\Why am I being faced with this? Haven't I already had enough to deal with?//   
  
Quin wanted to talk with someone - anyone! But she couldn't. Not with Shego, nor Drakkin, nor Kim, nor Ron. Nobody! Nobody would want to hear what a coward had to say!  
  
Quin turned to Shego when she felt Shego's eyes burning at her back. When she met those dark eyes of Shego's, all Quin saw there was disappointment and anger.  
  
Quin wondered if this was how Ron was feeling about her right now.  
  
Quin turned away, unable to face the conviction in Shego's eyes. She turned to the mirror on the wall that was next to the chair that she was sitting on.  
  
But instead of seeing the reflection that she wanted, all Quin saw was the sniveling coward she had become.  
  
Quin turned abruptly when Drakkin walked out of his office. He walked over to Shego and talked quietly to her, not once looking at Quin. Quin stood in her spot motionless until Drakkin finished.  
  
"Quin, come here." Drakkin commanded, his back facing her. Quin obeyed and she slowly walked to him, not sure of what was to come.  
  
"Y - yes?" Quin asked, timidly as she walked over to him. Drakkin and Shego were the only two people in the world that could intimidate Quin.  
  
Drakkin turned to face her and slapped her across the face. Quin, surprised at what he just did, stumbled back. It wasn't like Doctor Drakkin to do something like that.  
  
She looked at him, then her gaze fell. She felt so ashamed and knew that it showed on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry." Quin mumbled.   
  
"You should be more than sorry." Drakkin said. "Not only did you almost injure Shego, but you let my arch nemeses get away when I had her in my clutches."  
  
"I'm really, really sorry!" Quin exclaimed.  
  
Shego looked up from playing with her nails. "See, Dr. D., I told you it wouldn't work."  
  
Quin spun around. "What wouldn't work?" She turned back to Dr. Drakkin. "What's she talking about?"  
  
"Did you think I would actually send you to the high school for knowledge?" Drakkin asked.   
  
"Then why did you send me?" Quin asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"To make friends with Kim Possible and the buffoon." Dr. Drakkin answered.  
  
"And you did this . . . why?" Quin asked, not understanding. "Why would you want me to become friends with your arch foe?"  
  
"Well, I wanted you to find out secrets about her that would help me." Drakkin replied, looking proud of himself.  
  
"Yeah, but stealing that MiniMizer thingy wasn't a great idea. I told you Kim Possible would come looking for it and find out about Quin!" Shego said in her normal, emotionless voice.  
  
"Arg . . . Shego! Who's telling Quin about the plan?" Drakkin snarled.  
  
Shego shrugged. "Fine. You can tell her about the plan that failed. If we had done it my way . . "  
  
"I am the supervillain here! You are only the sidekick!" Drakkin said, his blue face starting to flush.  
  
"So you set me up to become friends with Kim just to find out about some secrets?!" Quin asked, not believing her ears. "Did you ever consider how I might feel about it?! Did it ever once occur to you that I wouldn't be able to fight her?!" She paused to take a couple of deep breaths before she finished. "That was so . . . so . . . unfair to me!! Did you even think this thing through?! You should have at least told me about your stupid plan!!"   
  
Now Quin didn't feel so much like a traitor anymore.  
  
Dr. Drakkin looked at her shocked that she had raised her voice to him. Quin had never raised her voice like that before.   
  
Quin gave an angry sigh. "I'm going to my room! Don't bother me!" she said as she stormed out of the room that Drakkin and Shego were in.  
  
As Quin stormed from the room, Shego started filing her nails and didn't look up at Drakkin when she said: "I told you we should have told her."  
  
"Shego, you know how much I hate 'I-told-you-so's." Drakkin growled.  
  
Shego shrugged and continued filing her nails. "So what are we going to do now, Dr. D.?"  
  
Drakkin paced the room, trying to think of some evil scheme, but he couldn't think of one.  
  
"I'll figure one out tomorrow. I'm too tired to do it now." Drakkin responded.  
  
Shego put the emery board away and walked toward the doorway. "I'm going to my room and get some sleep." she told Drakkin.  
  
Drakkin didn't acknowledge her as she walked down the hall. When she passed Quin's room, she heard something strange.   
  
"Quin? What are you doing in there? You'd better knock it off whatever it is so I can sleep!" Shego called through the door, but the noise continued.  
  
"Quin! Knock it off!" Shego yelled but still the noise continued. "Quin!!" Shego yelled as she forced the door open. She barged into Quin's room and didn't see anybody there. Shego heard the sound again and looked in the direction it came - toward the window. Shego saw an open shutter hitting the side of the building as the wind blew it around.  
  
Shego leaned over the window sill and saw some sheets tied together, leading to the ground.  
  
Quin had run away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews and everyone that has read this that hasn't given me reviews. "Where did Quin go?" "What scheme is Drakkin going to cook up next?" Well, the answer to the second question I'm not sure of myself!  
  
Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews! This is the most I have gotten on any of my other stories on this site! Yippie! *hint hint*  
  
Until my next update . . . 


	5. We Can't Risk It!

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't own any of the characters from Kim Possible Disney does. I just own Quin.  
  
Before I continue with the story, I've decided that if I don't get at least 2 reviews per chapter, I won't post the next part until I do. I was kind of down-hearted because I had like no reviews for the 4th chapter. Either no one read it, it was a bad chapter, the reviews were going to be flames, or no one wanted to review. :'(  
  
So, on that note, on with this chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The dim streetlights hardly lit the streets as a shadowy figure ran through the twists and turns of the streets. It was okay with that person that the streets weren't brightly lit. It kept her out of view. A small bit of long, black hair poked out from the hood she was wearing.  
  
The person continued until she reached the Middleton hospital. She walked to the doorway and threw off her hood.  
  
Quin walked through the doorway of the hospital, hoping that neither Shego nor Drakkin knew of her absence back at the lair. She smoothed out her hair that had gotten a little messed up from the hood that she was wearing. She stuck her hands into her pockets to keep them out of the chilly night air.  
  
Inside her pocket, Quin felt Kim's Kimmunicator that Kim had lost in battle. Quin had managed to retrieve it when Drakkin was in his office and Shego was in her room taking care of the knee that Quin kicked.  
  
Quin sighed. She didn't really want to go in there and face Kim, but she knew she had to. Quin walked out of the dark night and into the lightly lit hospital lobby. Quin walked over to the front desk.   
  
"Um, excuse me, but do you have a person by the name of Kim Possible here?" Quin asked, feeling sure that Kim would be sent here to check out her injury. Quin hoped that she was still here.  
  
"Yes we do. Are you a relative?" the woman at the desk asked.  
  
"Um, no." Quin answered. "We've met each other at . . . 'work'."  
  
"Oh so you work together?" the woman asked.  
  
"You could say that." Quin answered. "Which room is she in? I'd like to see her."  
  
"Visiting hours are almost over." the woman said.  
  
"I know. It'll only take a few minutes." Quin replied.  
  
The woman turned to her computer screen and typed some information. "She's in room 212."   
  
"Thank you." Quin said as she looked at the hospital map to see which floor that the room was on. "Second floor." she muttered to herself. Quin turned to the elevator and hit the call button. Within seconds she was on the second floor, searching for room 212.  
  
"Um, excuse me." Quin said as she stopped a passing-bye doctor. "Can you tell me where room 212 is?"  
  
"Kim Possible's room huh?" the man asked. "Yeah. Her room's the last door on the right."  
  
"Thanks." Quin said as she walked in that direction. Within seconds she found the door and opened it quietly, not sure if anybody else was in the room.  
  
To her relief, Kim's room only contained Kim who was sleeping. Quin walked over to her bed and stood there in the dark room for a while. Quin moved her hands to shake Kim and wake her up and Quin felt this sudden twinge to do away with Kim. After all, Kim was the enemy . . .  
  
Quin fought that urge back. That didn't come from Quin's mind, but from all the training Shego had made her do to become a "teen supervillain" as Drakkin had often called Quin. Quin put her hand up on her forehead. \\What have I become?//  
  
Quin was about to attempt to wake Kim up again when someone came up to the closed door. Quin didn't move a muscle, not even to breath, as she waited to see who would come through the door.  
  
The door nob started to turn. The only thing Quin could think of was: \\Oh no. Drakkin or Shego found me gone and followed me here! Kim's life could be in danger!//  
  
Quin hid behind the door as it opened. She got herself ready to spring out and attack either Drakkin or Shego.  
  
The person walked in and Quin jumped out from behind the door, feet first ready to kick the other person . . .   
  
. . . and quickly twisted her body around when she saw that it was Ron.   
  
"Quin?!" Ron exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I just needed to talk to Kim!" Quin said after she crashed to the floor. She sat there for a moment, dazed. Ron held out his hand to help her up but Quin didn't take it, not knowing if Ron was planning something.  
  
Quin stood on her own and wiped of her pants, trying not to look into Ron's brown eyes.  
  
"What do you want to talk to Kim about?" Ron asked, but not in his usual, cheery voice. There was a slight edge to his voice that Quin had never heard him use.  
  
Of course, she only knew him for, what, two days?  
  
Quin looked up at Ron and her eyes were captured in his. Right then and there Quin wanted to tell him everything.  
  
But she refrained and turned to Kim. "I just wanted to tell her - and you - that . . ."  
  
She was interrupted by two adults coming into the room. Quin had never seen them before but she guessed that they were Kim's parents. Even in the dim room, Quin could see some family resemblances.  
  
"Ronald," Mrs. Possible said. "Who is that?"  
  
"Oh, that's Quin." Ron blurted out, not thinking about what Kim had told everyone about what happened.  
  
"Quin?!" both Mr. and Mrs. Possible exclaimed.   
  
"What is she doing here? Trying to 'finish' the job?!" Mr. Possible exclaimed. Ron had never really seen him angry before.  
  
"No! I - I just wanted to talk to Kim!" Quin exclaimed, but she knew that the Possibles were unconvinced. \\And with good reason//, Quin thought to herself.   
  
"Yeah, sure you did." a little boy said sarcastically. Quin looked behind Mr. and Mrs. Possible and saw twin boys standing there.  
  
Quin gave an angry sigh. Nobody was going to believe her. Quin decided to leave.   
  
She started running to the door, but as soon as she got close, Quin knew that it had been a mistake. Mr. Possible grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.   
  
"You're not going anywhere. The police will be here in moments." Mr. Possible said.   
  
Quin took in a huge breath. She didn't want to be arrested!   
  
As if on cue, Quin could hear footsteps running toward Kim's room. Quin wrenched her arm free of Kim's dad's hands and ran over to the window. She looked down.   
  
\\Two stories up . . .// Quin thought to herself. \\Not good.//  
  
The police officers charged at Quin. Quin reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, ball-like object.   
  
"I'd suggest that you stop right there." Quin said as she held the sphere in front of her. "If I push this red button any harder, this hospital will be flattened in two seconds."  
  
"It's a bluff men!" one of the officers said.  
  
"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." Quin said, eyeing them closely. "Do you really want to take that chance?"  
  
The officers kept their eyes on Quin.   
  
"If you try to attack me in any way, my thumb would put only the slightest pressure on this button, but that's all it would take. Everyone in this building, including Kim here, would be dead instantly." Quin said as Kim woke up. "So, I would suggest that you let me go and not follow me, or I can flatten another building."  
  
Kim looked sleepily at the officers. "Let her go. We can't risk it."  
  
Quin smirked evily. "Good choice."  
  
She walked cautiously toward the door, her thumb still on the button. She walked backward through the door and ran off into the night.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quin ran toward Lake Middleton. The whole thing she pulled back at the hospital had been nothing but a huge bluff. Shego would never had trusted Quin with something that dangerous.  
  
But Shego had taught Quin how to bluff very well.   
  
An almost noiseless footstep caught Quin's attention. She whirled around quickly to see Shego standing behind her.  
  
"What are you doing here, Shego?" Quin asked as she turned back to face the lake.  
  
"I've come to take you to the lair." Shego snapped. "You're lucky I didn't tell Dr. D. about your little escapade. Who knows what he would have had me do to you! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just wanted to think." Quin said as she turned back to Shego.  
  
"About what? How you betrayed us?" Shego said coldly.  
  
Quin sighed. "Well, if you guys would have told me about the plan, maybe I wouldn't have betrayed you!" Quin shot back.  
  
Shego gave her a hard glare. "Listen, I know I trained you better than that. Remember what I told you over and over again?"  
  
"Villain life has it's share of choices, but betrayal should never be one of them." Quin said in an bored voice.   
  
Shego looked at her. "Come on before I decide to change my mind about you."  
  
Quin nodded as she followed Shego not back to the toy factory, but to their lair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
~3 DAYS LATER~  
  
Kim limped down the long corridor of the hospital. Ron let Kim put some of her weight on him to help her walk - although Ron knew that Kim could probably walk just fine without him there.   
  
"I'm glad I can finally go home." Kim remarked. "I probably have like a load of homework."  
  
"Um, KP, you were only here for 3 days." Ron replied.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's way too long for me to stay in bed." Kim remarked. Since her wound was making such a wonderful recovery, the doctors at the hospital decided to let Kim leave early . . . but with the promise that she would take it easy for another few days.  
  
That meant that she couldn't go on any missions.  
  
Kim knew that right now she couldn't verse any villain in any type of physical combat . . . especially Shego.  
  
"So, Ron, where are my parents?" Kim asked, wondering why they weren't around.  
  
"Oh, they're out in the car." Ron answered as the two walked into the elevator. Ron pushed the button for the lobby and within seconds they were in the car and on the way to Kim's house.   
  
Ron sat in the backseat with Kim, while Kim's mom and dad sat up front.  
  
Ron turned to Kim. "So, KP, did you ever get a hold of Wade?"   
  
Kim shook her head. "I've been meaning to, but every time I thought about it, I just didn't feel up to it."  
  
"Well, you'd better get a hold of him. It sounded like whatever it was he wanted to tell you was important." Ron replied as the car pulled into the Possible's driveway.  
  
"Yeah. I'll probably do it tonight and see if he knows where my Kimmunicator went." Kim replied as she got out of the car.  
  
~A FEW HOURS LATER~  
  
Kim picked up the phone and dialed Wade's number. She decided that it was time for a break from her homework anyway, so she thought that this would be a good time as any to contact him.  
  
"Hello?" came the voice on the other side.  
  
"Hey Wade. It's me, Kim. Ron said you wanted to tell me something." Kim answered.  
  
"Yeah. As you were on that mission, I found out a few things about Quin." Wade said.  
  
"Like what?" Kim asked.  
  
"Well, I know why we couldn't find her. She did live in Michigan, but under a different name." Wade replied.  
  
"What was her name?" Kim asked.  
  
"Elizabeth Warner. But the police called her 'Fingers'." Wade replied.  
  
"'Fingers'?" Kim asked. "Why on earth would they call her that?"  
  
"Well, it seemed that Elizabeth could steal whatever she laid her hands on." Wade said. "But the funny thing is, there is no criminal mention of her before she turned thirteen. In fact, I pulled up a newspaper clipping about her when she was ten, about how she helped an animal shelter raise almost $1,000!"  
  
"Then why all of a sudden did she go criminal?" Kim asked.  
  
"I also pulled up an obituary that had to do with a Mr. and Mrs. Warner. I know that they were Elizabeth's parents because there was some mention of her in there." Wade replied.  
  
"What happened?" Kim asked.  
  
"Well, it seems that they were killed in a car accident some time after she turned eleven." Wade replied. "It was a head - on collision."  
  
"Does it say who they hit?" Kim asked, wonderingly.  
  
"They didn't hit anybody. It appears that a drunk driver crossed over the center line on a highway going at about 80 MPH. Elizabeth's parents were going the speed limit - 55 when the other car hit them." Wade replied.  
  
Kim was shocked for a moment. "Wow. Poor Quin - uh, Elizabeth."  
  
"Yeah. And after her parents were killed, Elizabeth was sent to an orphanage and she was bounced around from foster home to foster home. Elizabeth was even adopted 4 times! But the adoptions failed because Elizabeth turned out to be a rude, obnoxious girl that tried to run away. After the 4th time, the couple that had adopted Elizabeth said that she wouldn't stop stealing and trying to run away."   
  
"So that's when her criminal path started." Kim said.  
  
"Yeah." Wade replied.  
  
"So, how on earth was she able to get down here, change her name and get involved with Drakkin and Shego?" Kim asked.  
  
"I have a suspicion. I'm not sure if it's correct or not, but 'Elizabeth Warner' 'disappeared' from the orphanage. My guess is that Drakkin and Shego took her away from the orphanage when she was about 12 and started to train her." Wade said.  
  
"But why would they chose Elizabeth. I mean, there are tons of others aren't there?" Kim wondered.  
  
"Yeah, but Elizabeth was from such a small town, that Drakkin and Shego knew that there wouldn't be televised on national news as there would have been if there would be if they took someone else from a large town. And changing a name is really easy." Wade pointed out.  
  
"Yeah. Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yup." Wade replied.  
  
"Oh, Wade! Before you hang up, can you pinpoint the location of my Kimmunicator for me and give it to me tomorrow at school?" Kim asked.  
  
"Sure Kim." Wade replied.  
  
"Bye Wade. Thanks." Kim said.  
  
"No problem, Kim." Wade said as he hung up the phone. Kim followed suit as the things Wade had just told Kim swam through Kim's mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now, be lil' angels and push that button down there . . . yep that's the one . . . and review! I love reviews!  
  
Until my next update . . . 


	6. The Truth Hurts Literally

Hola everyone! Yes, I got more than 2 reviews - 3 actually! Now, I don't own Kim Possible or any other character that goes along with that show. I only own Quin.  
  
Cynthia Krenshaw: I'm glad you liked it. Here's your update!  
  
alan is my friend(): Thanks for reviewing. Here's your update!  
  
KPKrazy400: I'm glad you've liked it. That's crazy! Elizabeth being your real name. hehe. Cool!  
  
Ok, here's the next chapter for your enjoyment!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was about 3 in the morning. Kim Possible was sleeping peacefully in her bed.  
  
Well, she was until a rough hand clamped over her mouth. Kim was immediately awake, trying to see who the person was, but it was too dark and sleepiness clouded Kim's vision.   
  
Kim started to struggle.  
  
"Kim! Stop! It's me!" came a familiar voice.   
  
Quin? Kim asked herself not sure if that was who it was as she laid still.  
  
The hand moved from her mouth and Kim drew a breath and let a loud shriek, thinking that Quin was out to kill her or hurt her or something.  
  
The hand quickly clamped back over Kim's mouth.  
  
"Kim! It's me! I'm not going to hurt you, I want to talk with you!" Quin exclaimed. "Please don't scream."   
  
Kim grabbed at Quin's hand with her own and pulled them off her. "How do I know that you're not gonna?" Kim hissed.  
  
"Does it look like I have any weapons?" Quin snapped.  
  
"No, but it didn't look that way at the hospital either." Kim shot back.   
  
"Hey that was only a bluff. I wasn't actually going to hurt anybody!" Quin exclaimed, glaring at Kim. Kim kept her eyes locked on Quin's. Quin sighed and looked down. "I just didn't want to get caught by the police." Quin murmured.  
  
"What?" Kim asked, although she had heard Quin's comment.  
  
"Nothing." Quin snapped. "You know, I just wanted to talk to you about something, but if you're gonna be like this, then I'll leave." Quin started walking to the window that Kim guessed she had come in from.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes. It was obvious that Quin wanted Kim to call her back.  
  
So Kim did. "Quin. Come back here." Quin did. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Quin sighed. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything that has happened. I also want you to tell Ron for me."  
  
Kim looked at Quin suspiciously. "Why? Why can't you tell him yourself?"  
  
"Because I've decided that I can't see you or Ron anymore." Quin explained.   
  
"Why? Ron won't be very happy." Kim said.  
  
"Kim, I can't be friends with my mentors' arch foe!" Quin exclaimed. Even if that was their plan all along. Quin thought bitterly to herself.   
  
"Quin, how can Drakkin and Shego be your mentors?" Kim asked. "They kidnapped you!" Then she realized that she said too much.  
  
"No, they got me away from that . . ." Quin stopped and looked at Kim. "Wait a minute! How did you know about that?"   
  
Kim chuckled nervously. "Ah . . . I saw an article in the paper?"  
  
"Kim, you would have had to go to Michigan to see any of those articles!" Quin exclaimed. "So what did you do, have Wade search out my history?"  
  
"Well . . ." Kim started. Quin threw up her hands in frustration.  
  
"That's great! I thought I had found a friend that actually cared for me! Now I find out that this was all an act just to dig up some dirt on me?!" Quin exclaimed. "Was Ron in it too?!"  
  
"No! He was against Wade and I searching for your background." Kim said. "But can you blame me?! I mean, you acted strange and now I know why!"  
  
"I just wanted a shot to live my life as a normal teenager!" Quin exclaimed. "But do I get that chance? No!"  
  
"Do you think I'm normal?!" Kim retorted.  
  
"Ok, you fight supervillains - that's not exactly normal and I'll be the first to admit it, but Kim! Both you and Ron still have both parents. You've never had to go without them, without a roof over your head and no food in your stomach! Drakkin and Shego have provided me with all three and more!" Quin replied.  
  
"Yeah, but do they give you what everybody needs?" Kim asked.  
  
"What, money?" Quin snapped sarcastically.  
  
"No. . . love." Kim replied.  
  
Quin didn't speak for a moment. Then her blue eyes blazed blue fire as she spoke. "What are you trying to be, my tutor on life? Kim, you've never had to go through what I have! You've never had to steal things to survive because you have it all here. And you take all this for granted! So you have some arch enemies . . . at least you have parents and never had to go without anything. The only things in life that you have ever wanted are cloths or dates for school dances! You never sat up for hours into the night alone, wondering where your parents are and why they didn't come home . . . and they're lying dead on a street corner!! You have never been bounced from foster home to foster home and adopted un-endlessly. You've never had to worry if this latest set of parents were actually going to keep you or send you back! Have you Kim?"  
  
"No. You're right, I haven't. But Quin! You can make something of your life . . . if you'd try!" Kim said.  
  
"I have tried." Quin remarked bitterly. "And guess what? It didn't work!"  
  
"Quin, have you ever thought for one second about someone other than yourself?" Kim asked. "There are people in the world that have problems worse than you have had! I know, I've been around the world and have seen it!"  
  
Quin rolled her eyes, but Kim could tell that her words had hit home. Quin strode over to the window. "I've gotta go Kim." Quin said and with that turned and climbed out of it, leaving Kim alone with her thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quin walked back toward the lair, not sure if she was mad at Kim . . . or thankful to her.  
  
What does Kim know about how I should live my life? She's never been through what I have! Quin thought to herself. But was she right? Do I always think only about myself? Do I fail to see the problems that others are faced with?  
  
Quin pondered and pondered on these questions as she walked inside the lair and tiptoed to her room.  
  
She opened the door to her room, walked inside, closed the door, then flipped on the lights.  
  
Quin jumped back.  
  
"Arg! Dr. Drakkin, Shego, don't do that! What are you trying to do to me? Give me a heart attack?"Quin exclaimed when she saw who it was.  
  
"No, but right about now, I'm tempted to try." Drakkin said.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Quin asked confused.  
  
"We know that you left and where you went to." Shego said.   
  
"I went for a walk." Quin said in an innocent voice.  
  
"Yeah, a walk to Kim Possible's house." Shego snapped.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Quin asked, trying to hold back her shock.  
  
"You know very well what we're talking about." Shego said.  
  
"Yes. We have a tracking device in all of your cloths." Drakkin said proudly.  
  
"What?!" Quin exclaimed.  
  
"You heard what I said." Drakkin replied.  
  
"But . . . why?" Quin asked.  
  
"Could it be because after you betrayed us about . . . what . . . a week ago?" Shego asked. "Yeah. Anyway, we knew we couldn't trust you. Now I'm glad we did. What have you been talking to Kim about? Our plans?"   
  
"How could I? Nobody tells me about the stupid plans around here!" Quin shot back trying to get back some credibility.  
  
"And with good reason." Shego retorted. "Perhaps we should drop you back off at that orphanage."  
  
"No! You can't do that!" Quin exclaimed. "And I'm sorry about betraying you! But you two put me in a very precarious position! If you were my friends, you would have at least told me! "  
  
Drakkin only shrugged. "You're a teen villain. You need to learn that you have no friends. Not even other villains!"  
  
"What?! Then what about everything you have done for me?!" Quin asked.   
  
"Kid, did it ever occur to you that we were using you?" Shego asked.  
  
"Using me? You guys were using me?!" Quin asked both shocked and confused.   
  
"Duh." Shego replied.  
  
Quin's face contoured into many different emotions - almost like she was trying them on for size - then anger and deep hurt both settled on her face.  
  
"I can't believe it! Why? Why did you do this?" Quin asked.  
  
"Hey. You were young, just wanted a family. You proved yourself to be a good crook at a young age." Shego said.  
  
"That and you didn't come from a huge town so it all worked out." Drakkin added.  
  
Quin brushed a lock of stray hair that fell into her face, only to have it fall back over her left eye. She ignored it and let her face fall. When she looked back up, the hurt on her face was replaced with hated and anger. Quin took a quick dash toward the door.  
  
But Shego was quicker and somersaulted in the air and landed in front of it before Quin got there.  
  
Quin tried to punch Shego, but Shego just put up her hand and blocked the blow. Shego grabbed Quin's arm and threw her across the room.  
  
Quin hit the wall just above her bed and fell onto it, dazed.  
  
"C'mon Quin. Do you really think I'd have trained you more than what I could fight against?" Shego mocked. "I figured one day you'd turn against us and we'd fight. Just didn't expect it to be this soon."   
  
Quin tried to jump off the bed and launch herself at Shego, but Shego sent Quin flying on the bed again with a carefully aimed kick. Quin groaned and tried to blink away the fuzziness in her eyes that she had since her hard hit against the wall.  
  
Drakkin laughed.  
  
That laugh sent pain shooting up all throughout Quin's head. Any sound sounded twenty times louder.   
  
Quin was too dazed to struggle when Shego and Drakkin tied her wrists and ankles.   
  
As soon as forced her to stand up, Quin fell to her knees and the last thing she remembered was hitting the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Kim's alarm clock woke her from her almost sleep-deprived night. Poor Kim had only gotten about two hours sleep . . .and she had mounds of homework she still needed to catch up on! To make matters worse, she had to go back to school today!  
  
But Kim didn't feel up to school . . .but she knew had missed enough of it already.   
  
Kim stumbled into her bathroom and looked into the mirror.   
  
"Ew. This is what I get for not sleeping at least six hours." Kim grumbled to herself as she grabbed a brush and sent it to work on the tangles in her hair.  
  
When she was done with the battle against the rat's nests in her hair, she went to work on brushing her teeth, washing her face, then getting dressed.  
  
After she had gotten all her books into her book bag, she quickly hopped on her computer and talk with Wade - the only way she could talk to him face-to-face since she lost her Kimmunicator.   
  
Well, actually, it was the closest way she could talk to him face-to-face. In all the years Kim had known Wade, she never once saw him in the flesh.  
  
"Hey Kim." Wade said.  
  
"Hey Wade." Kim said with a yawn.  
  
"You still look tired." Wade remarked.  
  
"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Guess who came for a visit last night?" Kim asked.  
  
"Quin?" Wade guessed.  
  
"Man you're good." Kim said.   
  
Wade shrugged. "Well, actually, remember when you asked me to trace the Kimmunicator?"   
  
"Yeah." Kim replied.  
  
"I was tracing it then. Quin had taken it with her." Wade said.  
  
"Why?" Kim asked.  
  
"I dunno. My guess is that she either wanted to find out any info that was on it or to give it back to you." Wade answered.  
  
"Well, I don't know which one it would be, but she was here last night." Kim said.  
  
"What did she say?" Wade asked.  
  
"She wanted to tell me that she was sorry. Then she said that she couldn't see me or Ron because we were the enemy." Kim started then told Wade about what their conversation consisted of.  
  
"Well, I still don't trust her, Kim." Wade said when Kim finished.  
  
"Yeah, but the way she said some of the things, she sounded like all she wanted was somewhere to belong. But no, it could have been an act. I mean, who knows what kind of things Shego was capable of teaching her." Kim replied.  
  
"Right." Wade said.   
  
"Thanks Wade. Talk to ya later." Kim said.  
  
"'Bye." Wade said as he signed off. Kim did as well and she walked down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Kimmie - cub!" Kim's dad called as he saw his daughter come down the stairs.  
  
"Hi mom. Hi dad." Kim said as she sat down at the table for breakfast.   
  
"Breakfast will be ready in a sec. Could you do me a favor and call your brothers down here?" Kim's mom asked.  
  
"Sure mom." Kim said as she walked to the bottom of the staircase. "Jim! Tim! Get down here before your breakfast gets cold!"  
  
"We'll be down in a minute!" called one of the twin boys - Jim.  
  
Kim walked back to the table and sat back down.  
  
"Kimmie, are you sure you feel up to going to school?" Mrs. Possible asked.  
  
"Yeah mom." Kim answered as her mother put a couple pancakes on her plate. Jim and Tim emerged and took their places at the table.  
  
Kim ate her breakfast as quickly as she could. Then, when she was done, she got out of her chair, kissed her parents goodbye and went outside.  
  
"Yo Kim!" Ron called.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Kim called back.  
  
"How are ya feeling?" Ron asked.  
  
"Pretty good. Tired though." Kim replied.  
  
"Didn't get enough sleep?" Ron guessed.  
  
"Yeah." Kim replied, not really wanting to share the reason why she hadn't slept. Ron seemed to think of Quin more as a confused friend then as a super villain.  
  
"So are you ready for that Algebra test?" Kim asked Ron.  
  
"Algebra test?!" Ron exclaimed. "There's an Algebra test today?! I thought it was at the end of the week!"  
  
"No, Ron. On my schedule thing that came with my homework, it said that there was a test today." Kim replied.  
  
"Oh great!" Ron said, slapping his forehead.  
  
Kim laughed as they walked to the school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yep. Another chapter finished. I wonder how many more I'll have. *thinks* oh well. There shouldn't be to many more *I hope, I hope! hehe j'k*  
  
Now, press that button down there. Yup that's the one and review! 


	7. Everything Looks Bigger When You're 3 In...

Disclaimer: same as the other chapters.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
KP fan(): I'm glad you like my story.   
  
KPKrazy400: Thanks for reviewing. I really hope I'll be able to watch KP tomorrow. hehe. Love your story. Keep it up!  
  
alan is my friend(): My dependable reviewer. Hehe. Here's your update!  
  
Cynthia Krenshaw: You like my lil' twist? Cool. Here's an update and thanks for reviewing!  
  
The chapter is a little short but between suffering from writer's block and semester exams, I haven't had much time but enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quin groaned as she started coming to her senses. She kept her eyes closed as her ears picked up small sounds. The pain in her head was almost unbearable as she opened her eyes. For a moment, the room was pitch black, but soon her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting.  
  
Quin put her hand to her head. Her head hurt a lot . . .more than it had ever hurt since Quin could remember.  
  
"Ow." she groaned as she rubbed the back of her head and felt a huge bump there. "Well, that probably explains it." she comment wryly. "Where am I?"  
  
Then it hit her. She remembered what had happened. She looked down at her wrists and ankles and saw that she wasn't bound anymore.  
  
"How long have I been out?" she wondered.  
  
"Long enough." came another voice. To Quin it sounded garbled, but she figured that it was her ears playing tricks on her.  
  
And they were.  
  
The slender figure walked toward the "room" Quin was being held in.  
  
"What do you want Shego?" Quin asked bitterly.  
  
Shego just looked at her. "Listen, I don't want to be here but Dr. D. wanted me to watch you and when you woke up he wanted me to take you to him."  
  
Shego opened the door to the room. Quin wanted to lash out in retaliation, but realized that she didn't have the strength for any physical combat. Shego grabbed Quin by the arm, forcing her to stand.  
  
Quin didn't quite have her motor skills back yet, so she fell back into Shego.  
  
"Can you stand up by yourself or do I need to help you?" Shego taunted.  
  
Quin gave a small snort and pushed Shego away. "No, you've helped quite enough thanks."  
  
Shego led the stumbling Quin up two flights of stairs.  
  
\\I didn't know that we had a basement here.// Quin thought to herself as she was roughly pushed up the stairs.  
  
When Shego opened the door, Quin thought that she was going to be blinded. The upper parts of the lair were more lit than the basement and Quin's eyes took awhile to adjust.  
  
In the meantime, Shego had to push Quin where she wanted her to go.  
  
When Quin's eyes finally adjusted, Quin saw Drakkin standing there, his back turned away from her.  
  
"Hey, Dr. D. She's here." Shego said. Drakkin turned around.  
  
"What do you guys want?" Quin asked coldly.  
  
Drakkin looked at Quin in the eyes. "According to the 'villain code' -"  
  
"'Villain code'? What villain code?" Quin interrupted.  
  
"Quin! I'm speaking here! What is with you teenagers and interrupting?" Drakkin said.  
  
Quin rolled her eyes and glared at him.   
  
"As I was saying . . ." Drakkin started. "According to the villain code, betrayal is punished by death."  
  
"What?!" Quin exclaimed. "You put me in that position! It wasn't my fault!" Quin tried to launch herself at Drakkin, but was stopped by Shego.  
  
"Let me finish!" Drakkin said. "You always liked to interrupt, you know that?!"  
  
"Uh, Dr. D, can we just get on with it?" Shego asked.  
  
Drakkin let out some of his frustration in short grunts before he continued. "However . . . I've decided not to enforce that penalty."  
  
Quin looked at him with a knowing look on her face. "What's the catch?"  
  
Drakkin rubbed his small hands together. "That's the fun part." he said. He looked at Shego. "Bring her over here." he commanded. Shego obeyed - something that didn't happen to often.  
  
Quin was led into the room where Drakkin stored his 'newly stolen' items. The first thing to catch Quin's eye was the MiniMizer.  
  
No! Quin thought as she realized what Drakkin was planning on doing - or at least, part of it.  
  
"Y - your not gonna . . .?" Quin never got to finish her sentence. She was shoved into the chair under the MiniMizer and her wrists and ankles were clasped by the 'handcuff - like' pieces of metal.   
  
In front of her, Quin saw this round, tube - like object point at her.   
  
"I figured that this would be a better solution than death." Drakkin said.  
  
Quin struggled against the pieces of metal that held her in the chair, but the struggle was in vain - as she already knew. The tube in front of her was lowered so that it was only a few feet away from her.  
  
Quin continued to groan and struggle against the metal handcuffs.  
  
Drakkin walked over to a control panel and rubbed his hands together before putting a hand on a lever.  
  
Then he pulled it down.  
  
The tube that was in front of Quin released this orange beam directly at Quin. Quin felt her body begin to tingle as the beam hit her. She had to keep her eyes closed, the beam was so bright - well, at least to her it was because she was directly in it's path.  
  
She sat in that position for what seemed like hours when it really only had been like minutes. The tingling in her body went away and Quin opened one eye first, then the other, then gasped.  
  
She was now only about three inches tall.  
  
"What did you do to me?!" Quin screamed as she fell to the floor.  
  
Drakkin bent over and scooped her up. He lifted his hand up in front of his face with Quin laying on top of it. "What did you say?" he asked.  
  
Quin put her hands to her ears. When you were only that tall, everything sounded about a hundred times louder.   
  
And to average sized people, she sounded about a hundred times quieter.   
  
"What did you do to me you idiot?!?!" Quin screamed as loud as she possible could. "And keep it down! It hurts when you talk that loud!!"  
  
"Sorry." Drakkin whispered. Shego threw a hard glance at Drakkin. "Anyway, we shrunk you."  
  
"Question: why?!" Quin shouted back.  
  
Drakkin thought for a minute. "I just did alright?! Why does everyone have to know why I do something?"  
  
"In other words, you don't know why you shrunk me." Quin replied.  
  
"Ah! Quin!" Drakkin grunted. "Arg!" He walked over to a small table on the opposite side of the room. There sat a jar in the center of the table. Drakkin unscrewed the top and dumped Quin inside. He didn't even bother putting the lid on . . . it was way to high for her to try to climb out of and there was nothing in the jar to help her climb out either.  
  
Quin landed on the bottom of the jar and looked around, then up. Drakkin and Shego's faces loomed over her.   
  
"I really hated to do this to you Quin, but I had no choice." Drakkin taunted as he and Shego walked out of the room, only Drakkin laughing at his success.   
  
Quin watched them walked out and she leaned against the side of the jar and slid into a sitting position. She didn't know how she was going to get out of this mess.  
  
She let her hand sit on her leg and felt something in her pocket. Quin reached in and pulled whatever it was out.  
  
The Kimmunicator!  
  
Quin looked around to make sure neither Dr. Drakkin nor Shego were around. They weren't.  
  
She held this treasure in her hands for a moment.  
  
\\I'd better use this while I have the chance.// Quin said to herself as she pushed a button and hoped that this would work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A signal came from Wade's computer indicating someone wanted to talk to him. Normally, this would be the signal for the Kimmunicator.  
  
Wade turned his computer on thinking Kim must have found her Kimmunicator . . .  
  
"Wade!" came the call, but it wasn't from Kim.  
  
"Quin?" Wade replied. "What do you want?"  
  
"I need help!" came the desperate reply.  
  
"I'd say." Wade mumbled.  
  
"No! Drakkin and Shego turned on me! They've shrunk me and I can't get out!" Quin said.  
  
"So? That should be between you villains. Don't bother the heros for help that you claim to need." Wade replied.  
  
"You think that this is a trap?" Quin asked.  
  
"Ah, yeah." Wade replied as if it should have been obvious.  
  
"Oh great." Quin muttered. "Wade, this is no joke! I really need help!"  
  
"Well, why don't you call your villain pals and stop bothering Kim. She has enough to deal with because of you." Wade replied.  
  
"Wade . . ." Quin started, but Wade broke the connection between the two. He flipped on his computer. Kim should be getting to her locker about now. Time to tell her about what just happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you think that it was a trap?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yeah." Wade replied.  
  
"Quin wouldn't do that!" Ron said defensively.  
  
"Ron, she threatened to blow up the hospital." Kim pointed out. "What makes you think we can trust her?"  
  
"Well . . . uh . . . I . . ." Ron faltered. "Well, I don't know."  
  
Kim rolled her eyes and turned back to Wade. "But what if she was telling the truth? And she really does need our help and Dr. Drakkin and Shego really did turn on her?"  
  
Wade shook his head. "I don't think you should take that chance Kim."  
  
Kim sighed. "I'll think about it Wade. I mean, if she really was in trouble, what kind of person am I if I don't help?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will Kim decided to go help or will she think it's a trap and not go?   
  
Well, now that you've read . . . review!   
  
Until my next update . . . 


	8. Help Quin!

Yay. A quick update. hehe. Gotta love 'em!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
KPKrazy400: Yay, an update. hehe. thanks for reviewing. Oh, and I'm glad you're hand's back to normal. hehe. *sees people looking at her funny* Don't ask!  
  
KP Fan(): Thanks for the review!  
  
Cynthia Krenshaw: I updated soon. hehe. yeah. ok. thanks for the review.  
  
alan is my friend(): Thanks for your review. Was I really spelling Drakken's name with an 'I'? *looks back* I'm so ashamed. I have. I think I know why though. When I started writing the story, it was late. I probably spelled it wrong, but since neither Drakken nor Drakkin is on my spelling list thing, I added it and it changed all Drakken's to Drakkin's. If that made any sense at all . . . .uh. yeah. ok.  
  
?(): Thanks for your review, well, reviews. It sent the same one twice. hehe. Oh well. Here's a quick update!  
  
Wow. 5 people reviewed. Yayness! Hehe. Ok, ok. On with the chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small noise woke Quin out of her restless sleep. She opened her eyes and blinked away the sleepiness. Then she looked around to see if everything that happened had all been just a bad dream.  
  
It hadn't.   
  
Quin let out an unhappy sigh as she let her head fall back against the glass jar that held her there.  
  
For awhile the only sound in the room was the sound of Quin's breathing - but that could only be heard by Quin herself. Another small noise came from the direction of the door. Quin turned around and looked.  
  
Nothing was there.  
  
Quin sat back in her original position and tried to fall back to sleep, but she heard that noise again.   
  
Quin whirled around and looked toward the door again. She didn't see anything so she looked harder.  
  
That's when she caught sight of a lock of brown hair poking out from behind some boxes.  
  
Kim!  
  
Quin couldn't believe that Kim had actually come.  
  
\\Wait. She's probably just here for the MiniMizer. I mean, that's what she came for in the first place.// Quin thought to herself.   
  
Quin watched as Kim and Ron snuck around behind the boxes. Kim was about ready to run into the open when Ron tripped over something - Quin guessed that it was his own feet - and made a loud noise.  
  
Quin spun around toward the door that Drakken had disappeared into earlier.   
  
But no one came.  
  
At least, not out that door.  
  
The sound of the door opening made Quin turn toward that sound. She knew that as soon as Drakken or Shego came through that door, they'd be able to capture Ron who was now struggling to his feet.  
  
She knew that she had to help . . . but how can you help when you're three inches tall and trapped in a glass jar?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Ron tripped, Kim knew that Drakken and Shego - and most likely Quin if this was a trap - would be on their way to investigate.  
  
Kim ran back to where Ron had tripped and helped him up.  
  
But not before a door opened.  
  
"Ah, Kim Possible." Drakken said as he came through the door. "It's so nice of you to drop by."  
  
Kim pushed Ron back toward the boxes. "Isn't it?"  
  
Shego jumped out from behind Drakken. Kim jumped out of the way as Shego came down and landed on the spot Kim had just been kneeling on seconds earlier.  
  
Kim jumped back as Shego charged forward.  
  
Meanwhile, Quin was watching them from the opposite side of the room. She paced in the glass jar that held her.  
  
\\I have to find a way to get outta here!// Quin thought to herself. \\But how?//  
  
Quin looked up just as Kim jumped away from Shego. Shego charged at Kim again, but Kim moved.  
  
Shego slammed into the table with the jar that held Quin in it.  
  
The table fell, as did the jar.  
  
The jar fell to the floor and shattered into pieces. Quin landed on top on them and her breath was knocked right from her lungs.  
  
For a moment she laid there trying to get air to her lungs. When she was finally able to, she forced herself into a kneeling position. She looked up and saw Rufus standing there.  
  
He was about three inches taller than her.  
  
\\Oh great. A naked mole rat's bigger than me!// Quin thought to herself. \\How pathetic is that?//  
  
"Rufus!" Quin called out. "Take me to Ron!"  
  
Rufus looked hesitant.  
  
"Rufus! Please just do it!" Quin exclaimed. He still looked hesitant. Quin got an idea. "When I'm bigger, I'll by you all the nachos and cheese that you want!"  
  
Rufus immediately agreed. Quin climbed up on Rufus's back and held on for dear life.  
  
Rufus had to dart and dodge Kim and Shego's flailing feet and hands as he made his way over to where Ron was at.  
  
"Ron!" Quin called. Ron looked down when Rufus got his attention.  
  
"Quin?" Ron said as he scooped her into his hand.  
  
"You gotta help me!" Quin said.  
  
"How?" Ron asked.  
  
"You see that machine?" Quin called. Ron looked over and nodded. "Put me in that chair there. There's a switch you'll have to move up and it will un-shrink me!"  
  
"Right." Ron replied as he crept over to the MiniMizer.  
  
Ron gently set Quin on the chair and crept over to the switchboard.  
  
"Which one was it Rufus?" Ron asked as he looked at all the nobs and buttons. He didn't want to just start pressing buttons like he normally did . . . not if one of them might hurt Quin.  
  
"This one." Rufus said in his high voice as he pointed to a lever.  
  
"You sure buddy?" Ron asked. Rufus nodded. "Alright, but I hope you're right."  
  
He pushed the lever up. A blinding light shot from the tube in front of the chair Quin was at.  
  
"No!" Drakken exclaimed.  
  
The beam of light started to dissolve. Ron looked over at where Quin had been sitting.  
  
"Ron, move!" Quin exclaimed as she jumped from the chair, now her original height.  
  
She knocked Ron out of the way of as Shego came flying after him, obviously trying to stop him from un-shrinking Quin , but failed miserably.  
  
\\Where's Kim?!// Quin thought frantically to herself as she did a quick scan of the room. To her relief, Kim was standing in the corner opposite of where Quin was.  
  
Quin quickly turned her attention back to Shego. She jumped was as Shego came at her. Quin ducked as Shego's flaming hands came toward her head.  
  
Quin lashed out at Shego with her fist. It connected with Shego's stomach and slowed the other a little. But only a very little.  
  
Shego bounced off the wall and came flying at Quin. Quin lacked greatly in agility. She couldn't flip or jump off things like Shego or Kim could, but she could hold her own in a fight. Quin dropped to the floor and rolled out of the way.  
  
A small noise caused Quin to turn toward the sound, but she quickly turned back to Shego.  
  
But that hesitation was all Shego needed. She lashed out with her flaming hands toward Quin's head. Quin could only duck away a little, but Shego's hands made contact with the right side of Quin's face.   
  
Quin cried out in pain as she fell to the floor, clutching her face. Shego came after her down opponent but Kim got to Quin a few seconds before Shego did and blocked Shego.  
  
"Ron! Help Quin!" Kim yelled to Ron.  
  
"On it, KP!" Ron called back as he ran to Quin, who was clutching her face and fighting to keep tears of pain from flowing. "Quin!" Ron called. Quin looked up and saw Ron standing there. "C'mon!"  
  
Ron pulled Quin to her feet and helped her run toward the door. Despite all the pain she was in, Quin noticed that she hadn't seen Drakken.  
  
Then he appeared from the side of the room, standing next to a huge machine.  
  
"We all gotta get outta here!" Quin called.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.   
  
"That's a laser cannon!" Quin called back but her last words were drowned out by a shot from the laser cannon.  
  
"Kim! Look out!" Ron called.  
  
Drakken fired again, but missed.   
  
"Drakken leave them alone!" Quin yelled.  
  
Drakken swung the laser toward Quin and Ron.  
  
"Ron! Get down!" Quin called to him.   
  
"What?" Ron said, trying to yell above all the noise.  
  
Quin's reply was to run and push Ron out of the way. The laser missed them both by only a couple of inches.  
  
Quin listened as she heard something start to fall. A machine started falling toward her.   
  
"Quin!" Ron called as he returned the favor by pushing her out of the way. However Ron wasn't as lucky as before.  
  
"Ron!!" Quin called as the dust settled. Ron was trapped under the machine. "Kim!!! Ron's under this thing!!!"  
  
That caught Kim's attention. Drakken fired the cannon toward her, but Kim moved out of the way. Shego jumped back behind Drakken after almost getting hit with the laser.   
  
While Shego was scolding him, Quin grabbed the Kimmunicator out of her pocket.  
  
"Wade! I need you to get the police and an ambulance!" Quin called. Before Wade could reply, Quin shut the Kimmunicator off. She took the hand off her scratched face and started pulling the rubble off or Ron.  
  
Kim was there in a flash helping her. "Ron! Ron if you can hear me, we're coming!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Drakken shut Shego up and aimed the laser cannon at Kim and Quin and fired.  
  
Quin turned just as the laser hit the floor only feet away. The force of the impact of the beam caused some of the pieces of the stone floor to come toward Kim and Quin.  
  
One of the smaller pieces hit Quin in the head. The last thing Quin remembered was hearing a voice calling her name - not sure whether it was Kim or Ron - then everything went dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Mwhahaha! Man, I'm mean to Quin aren't I? Hehe. Cliffhangers. Haha!   
  
Is Ron ok? Did Kim get hit? Will Quin be okay? Will I stop asking myself these questions?! I already know the answers! *sees everyone looking at her funny again.* Sorry! Talking to myself again! hehe  
  
Anyway, me loves reviews. hehe!  
  
Until my next update . . . 


	9. A Sad Goodbye

Holy smokes, I'm really moving on this story. Tehe! Well, it helps that I had a snow day today!  
  
Thanks to  
  
Cynthia Krenshaw: I guess you didn't have to wait too long for my next chapter. Hehe.  
  
KPKrazy400: I'm glad you like my story. And boy, are you fun to chat with!   
  
??????????(): I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ok, on with the chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Quin groaned as she came to her senses. She looked up and saw faces looming over her. It was too dark for her to tell who was standing over her, so she sat up abruptly thinking that it was Drakken and Shego.  
  
"Quin, lay back down." came a voice. It was a familiar voice. Quin laid back down. It was Kim's voice.  
  
"How are you feelin'?" came another voice.   
  
Ron!   
  
Quin's vision began to improve as she looked around and saw that she was in the Middleton Hospital. "I've been better." Quin answered as she turned and saw that Ron had a hospital be next to hers. "What about you?"  
  
"Well, not too bad. The food here ain't to bad!" Ron exclaimed. Quin chuckled.  
  
"How long was I out for?" Quin asked.  
  
"A while. Almost eleven hours." Kim replied. "We were really worried."  
  
"Really?" Quin asked. "You were worried . . . .about me?"  
  
Kim nodded. "You saved not only Ron's life, but probably mine as well."  
  
"I did?" Quin asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kim replied. "Between pushing Ron out of the way a few times and having Wade call the police and the ambulance . . . "   
  
"So I take it Wade called them." Quin said.  
  
"Yep. And they showed up with not a moment to spare." Kim replied.  
  
"So did Drakken and Shego get arrested?" Quin asked.  
  
"No. They escaped." Kim replied. "We were all really more worried about Ron trapped under than machine and you were unconscious."  
  
"Oh." Quin said, a little disappointed that they had escaped, but more glad the Ron was okay. She moved a strand of hair from her face and felt the bandage on the side of it. She felt the bandage for a moment, then looked up at Kim. "How bad is the scratch?"  
  
"It coulda been worse." Kim said.   
  
"Kim, how bad is it?" Quin asked.  
  
Kim sighed. "The doctor said that it might take awhile to heal. And when it does, there's going to be a lot of scarring."  
  
Quin nodded. "Thanks. How's your side doing?"   
  
"Well, I think the worst thing was getting the lecture from both the doctors and the 'rents. It's fine and I keep arguing with them about it." Kim replied, a sly smile on her face.  
  
Quin laughed - something that she hadn't done for a long time. And it was something neither Ron nor Kim had ever heard her do. Quin looked at Ron then at Kim. "Guys, I'm so sorry for everything I did. It's just that, Drakken and Shego seemed to want me."  
  
"It's alright Quin." Kim assured.  
  
"No, it's not." Quin argued. "I almost got you and Ron killed. That's not alright."  
  
"Hey, what's done is done." Ron remarked. "Besides, we always get into some kind of trouble . . . with Kim's 'career' and all."  
  
Quin shook her head and sighed. "But that doesn't give me an excuse." There was silence in the room for a moment. "And I feel just awful about causing you two to fight and causing Kim to get hurt and Ron almost killed."  
  
Kim shook her head.   
  
Quin sighed. "So what happened after I was knocked out?"  
  
"Well, Drakken kept shooting that laser toward me. Of course I had to jump away from you and Ron - and I wasn't even sure if either of you were still alive. Anyway, after jumping around for a while, my side started to really hurt. Luckily for me, that ambulance and the police that you called showed up. They tried to arrest Dr. Drakken but of course he had a back up plan and escaped, but I was more worried about you two. The ambulance workers and the police helped me get Ron out and when he saw you, he called your name. Then we get you both to this hospital." Kim replied.  
  
"So I didn't miss much, did I?" Quin joked.  
  
"Nah." Ron replied.  
  
Quin smiled back then let out a huge yawn.  
  
"Maybe you should get some more sleep." Kim suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Quin said as she closed her eyes, exhausted.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ THREE WEEKS LATER~   
  
"Kimmie! Quin! Come on, get up!" Mrs. Possible called.  
  
Quin groaned as she sat up in her bed. The Possibles had invited her to stay at their house, knowing that she really had no where else to go.  
  
"Girls! Come on! Your breakfast is getting cold!" Kim's mom called again.  
  
"We're coming!" Kim called as she peeked out of the bathroom and looked over at the other side of the room and saw Quin sitting up, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Quin, the bathroom's all yours." Kim said.   
  
"Alright." Quin mumbled sleepily as she walked into the bathroom. Within five minutes she was all finished.  
  
"Quin, how come it only takes you five minutes? It takes me almost a half an hour." Kim asked.  
  
"Well, I don't fiddle with my hair and don't put on any makeup." Quin replied. "I'm kind of a tomboy when it comes right down to it."  
  
"Well, if you put up your hair like this . . . " Kim started to pull up Quin's hair.  
  
"Kim! Knock it off. It's fine." Quin said.  
  
"Girls!" Mrs. Possible called again.  
  
"Coming!" Quin called back down as she and Kim walked down the stairs. They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.  
  
Quin looked down at the plate that was in front of her. Pancakes, her favorite.  
  
"Ooh. Mrs. Possible, these look good." Quin said as she took a bite.  
  
"Well, don't savor them too long." Kim told her. "I told Ron that we were going to meet him at eleven. It's already ten-thirty."   
  
"Alright, alright." Quin replied as she and Kim finished up their Saturday morning breakfast.  
  
"Bye mom. Bye dad." Kim said as she kissed both parents good-bye.  
  
"Bye." Quin said as she waved on her way out.  
  
Quin closed the door behind her, and caught up to Kim. "Hey, Kim. Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure." Kim said. "It'll take us a few minutes to get to the mall anyway."  
  
"Cool." Quin replied. "Kim, I feel like I'm barging in on your family."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kim asked.  
  
"Kim, I've been here for close to three weeks. Don't get me wrong, I'm really thankful your parents took me in, but I feel like a guest who's overstayed her welcome."  
  
"Quin, don't worry about it." Kim replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Quin asked.  
  
"Positive. Now come on before Ron thinks we abandoned him." Kim said.  
  
Quin laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~LATER THAT NIGHT~  
  
It was close to midnight as Quin snuck downstairs into the kitchen. She wasn't really hungry, but she wanted to go think.  
  
Everyone was sleeping, so Quin kept very quiet.  
  
\\Is Kim right? I mean, is she right when she says I'm not overstaying my welcome, or am I right?// Quin thought to herself.   
  
\\I know I'm right. I may not have been right about anything ever before, but I know I am now.// Quin thought. But Quin knew that if she tried to talk about leaving, Kim or her parents would try to talk her out of it.  
  
And Quin didn't really want to run away from them. That would show that she didn't really appreciate or trust them.  
  
But she did so much. That's why she was thinking the way she was.  
  
Quin sighed as she got some juice.   
  
"Quin?" came a voice. Quin turned to see Kim's mom standing there. Mrs. Possible walked in and sat down next to Quin. "I thought I heard someone down here."  
  
"I'm sorry." Quin said. "I didn't mean to wake anyone up."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Mrs. Possible said. "So what are you doing up so late?"  
  
"I wanted to think." Quin answered.  
  
"About what?" Mrs. Possible asked.  
  
"I . . . I feel like I've overstayed my welcome. I'm really, really thankful that you guys took me in, but . . . I dunno. Like I told Kim, I feel like a guest who's overstayed her welcome." Quin replied.  
  
"So, what are you saying?" Mrs. Possible asked.  
  
Quin sighed sadly. "I think I'm saying that I need to go back to the orphanage. Don't get me wrong, I loved staying here with you and will cherish it all of my life, but, this . . . this isn't my home. It's Kim's." Quin paused. "I don't know how to explain it. It just doesn't . . ."  
  
"Doesn't feel like home." Mrs. Possible finished.  
  
"Yeah." Quin agreed.  
  
"I think I understand. Well, if you're sure this is what you want, I'll help you arrange a flight back to Michigan." Mrs. Possible said.  
  
Quin gave a sad smile. "Thanks."  
  
Mrs. Possible smiled as she walked back upstairs.   
  
Quin looked around as she sighed. I made the right choice, didn't I?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was about three days after Quin had talked with Mrs. Possible. Quin stood on the lawn looking at Kim and Ron.  
  
"So you're really leaving, huh?" Ron said, very sadly.  
  
"Yeah." Quin replied, as equally sad.  
  
"You make sure you write us, e-mail us, or send us an instant message, ok?" Kim asked, just as sadly as Ron.  
  
"I will." Quin said.  
  
"Come on, Quin or you'll miss your flight." Mr. Possible said.  
  
"Alright." Quin said as she turned toward the car. She turned back quickly toward Kim and Ron. She walked up to Kim and hugged her. "Thank you for being there for me, Kim. I'll never forget you."  
  
Kim hugged her back. "Neither will I. I just wish that I had trusted you more."  
  
"Kim, if you did, who knows what might had happened." Quin said as she walked over to Ron, her eyes beginning to mist.  
  
Quin flung her arms around Ron and let the tears flow. "Ron, you were the one that trusted me from the start. I'll always be grateful to you for that. I'll never forget your kindness to me even after you found out that I was in league with Drakken and Shego."   
  
Ron squeezed her back. "Quin, don't go."  
  
"Ron, I have to." Quin replied.  
  
"Well, I - I want you to stay." Ron said.  
  
"I know. I do to." Quin replied as she forced herself to pull out of the embrace and stepped back. "No matter where I go, you two will always be my friends."  
  
"Come on Quin." Mr. Possible said.   
  
"I'm coming." Quin said as she walked to the car and got inside.   
  
Ron and Kim sadly waved to her. Quin sadly waved back as the car pulled out of the drive.   
  
Kim and Ron watched as the car grew smaller and smaller as it got farther away.  
  
Once it disappeared, Kim said: "I'm going to miss her."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Ron said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Sniff* so sad! I didn't really give everyone a chance to review.  
  
Only 1 more chapter to go! Look for it!  
  
Until my last update . . . 


	10. An Unexpected Visitor

Hehe, I've been working overtime! lol. Yeah, anyway, this is the last chapter of this story, but I will be writing a sequal entitled: "Say The Word".  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I don't really have time to give you an SO but you know who you are!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been almost four months since Quin had left. Everyone had been getting back to their normal schedule.  
  
"Hey, KP!" Ron called from down the hall.  
  
"Yeah Ron?" Kim asked, her head in her locker.  
  
"You wanna go to Bueno Nacho with me?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah sure Ron. Just a second." Kim said as she grabbed some of her books and stuck them into her backpack. "I won't be able to stay long though. Tons of homework."   
  
"Yeah. Same here." Ron replied.   
  
"Since when do you do homework?" Kim asked as she closed her locker.   
  
"Since . . . .well, never." Ron replied.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes. "Ron . . . you're . . ."  
  
"A pink sloth?" came a familiar voice. Both Ron and Kim spun around.  
  
"Quin?!" they exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
"The one and only." Quin replied as she walked up to them and gave them each a small hug. "Ooh, I've missed you guys."  
  
"Same here." Kim said as she looked at Quin. Quin's hair was a little shorter - it came to the point between her elbow and shoulders instead of to the small of her back. Her eyes were as bright a blue as they had been before, and three scars were on the right side of her face where Shego had slashed her.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I've got good news and bad news." Quin said. "The bad news is that you'll be seeing a lot more of me."  
  
"That's bad?" Ron asked.  
  
Quin chuckled and continued. "The good news is that I've been adopted by Mrs. Carman - the widow."  
  
"That's great!" Kim exclaimed. "She only lives like three blocks from my house!"  
  
"I know!" Quin exclaimed. "Since her husband died, she felt really lonely. So, when she heard that I needed a family, she adopted me!"  
  
"That's awesome!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"So, Quin, are you going to change your name back to Elizabeth?" Kim wondered.  
  
Quin shook her head. "No. I'll stay Quin. Elizabeth is who I used to be. Quin's the villain."  
  
"Uh, Quin, you're not a villain anymore." Ron pointed out.  
  
"I know, but if I keep this name, it will remind me of what I have - and could once again- become."  
  
"Oh. Well. If that's what you want." Ron said.  
  
Quin smiled, but it sort of faded.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kim asked.  
  
"Well, what if this adoption goes wrong?" Quin asked.  
  
"Quin, you gotta stop worrying so much." Ron told her. "Come on. We're going to Bueno Nacho. You wanna come?"  
  
Quin smiled. "Yeah. That would be fun!"  
  
"Booya!" Ron exclaimed as he, Kim, and their new friend, Quin walked to the hangout.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two figures walked through an abandoned building that was to be their temporary lair.  
  
Dr. Drakken was plotting his revenge.  
  
"The way I see it, Shego, Quin is now on Kim Possible's side. She's an enemy." Drakken said.  
  
"Uh, Dr. D., didn't she go back to Michigan?" Shego asked.  
  
"No. She was adopted by someone and she's living back in Middleton." Drakken replied. "And I think I know how we can get both Kim Possible and the betrayer." Drakken gave and evil laugh as he told Shego his evil plan.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, now that you've read . . . review!  
  
And also be sure to watch for "Say The Word"!  
  
Thanks to everyone who kept encouraging me to keep going. You all are the bestest in the world!  
  
*~*Skater*~* 


End file.
